


Early Mornings

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh finds Donna asleep at her desk.





	Early Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Early Mornings,  
By: Dana K. Anderson  
Dedicated to: My best friend Elizabeth Bennet, Liz, you're the Josh/Donna  
fan I know.

        Josh walked into his office early Friday morning to find Donna, his perky  
blond assistant in his chair.

  
        "Donna, you're here early," he commented as he put down the manila folder  
he had been carying. She didn't answer so he tried again. After twenty  
seconds of trying to communicate with her he finally decided she was asleep.  
        

        He reached under his desk to pull out the black afghan he kept stashed  
down there and wrapped it around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek, then as  
if on second thought whispered, "I love you."

  
        He walked to the door, turned out the light and headed to the meeting he  
was supposed to have been had ten minutes ago.  


The end  
Comments enjoyed

  

  

     

  


End file.
